


小情人

by missoctopus



Category: miflo
Genre: M/M, miflo - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missoctopus/pseuds/missoctopus
Summary: 预警：出卖肉体 前任暗示梗来源于 @三土惹 的图片大家去夸她呀超小声讲，一下子戳中我，被死死的钉在丘比特的箭上。跟大大要了授权，脑补了一个和画面完全不符的故事。（短短三秒内我脑子里滚过一辆火车，但写出来变三轮！神奇吧，这是魔法……）有点短，傻乎乎的小甜饼。





	小情人

“您想和我做爱吗？”

他这么说，手指娴熟的攀上米开来的大腿，神情像个问路的孩子。棕色的眼睛湿漉漉的，不知道是不是因为某种揽客手段而滴了两滴眼药水。

“……我什么都可以做。我的腰很软，甚是不需要您怎么动，我就可以让您舒服。”

他习惯性的舔弄着嘴唇。米开来直勾勾的目光让他有了继续说下去的勇气。

“我很乖，您让我怎么叫都可以——我的老师夸过我嗓子很好。”

“……多少钱？”

他准备好的台词没有说完，像是被米开来打破了用来伪装的面具，迷茫的眨了两下眼睛。

“啊……哦，您的话，我可以给您打折。”

他慢吞吞的看着米开来的眼睛，手指瑟缩了一下。

碎裂的伪装缓慢的回到他的脸上。

达成交易就好办多了。他这么想。

他整理情绪，变回那个淫荡又漂亮的小情人。

 

他带了一只他最爱的耳环，把另一只藏在衣兜里。长风衣裹住他的身体，黑色丝绸的衬衫紧贴在皮肤上，皮鞋被擦的闪闪发亮。但是劣质的皮质磨痛了他的脚趾。

米开来给他留了地址和订金。

说要回去“准备一下。”，忽视弗洛说的“旅馆也可以。”的建议。像是预订一只纸杯蛋糕，或者一份外卖披萨一样，丢下钱。丝毫不害怕弗洛跑单。

但是弗洛太需要这个了。

他捏紧手里的纸条，在楼底看着发着暖色灯光的一层。

得拿出你的职业精神，是不是，小婊子。

 

米开来点了蜡烛。

又觉得有点太傻，灭了。觉得不行，怎么样也要有点气氛，点燃。万一他精油过敏怎么办？灭了。可是没时间去买小夜灯了，开着灯做会不会有点尴尬，点燃。万一太激动点燃床单怎么办？灭了。但是那个男孩在这种单一光源下一定很美，点燃。我看他的角度很美，他看我的时候会不会有点吓人？灭了。但是真的很想看清他的眼睛，棕色的，水汪汪的，点燃……

蜡烛烧干了。

米开来把烫手的残骸丢进垃圾桶。开了一盒新的，打算继续纠结。

门铃响了。

米开来跳起来，飞奔到门口，有强迫自己镇定下来。

门外的弗洛拎着一只小袋子。侧着身子，足尖指向单元门。看到在门口弹出一个头的米开来，带着寒气冲他微笑。

屋子被精油蜡烛熏的香喷喷，而且暖呼呼。米开来在弗洛来之前甚至开了一会儿蒸汽机。室内的温度让弗洛脱下大衣，把它挂在米开来外套旁边，这个场景看上去像一个家里的两个人。弗洛很快的转开眼睛，继续脱掉黑色的衬衫。

枕头被拍的松软，厚厚的被子被压在枕头下。

弗洛摇了摇头。

“您最好把被子收起来，弄脏了很不好洗。要是冷的话，可以换一条毯子。”

米开来正在低头翻他带来的小袋子，里面有一个小夜灯！

“不要，做完我要抱着你睡。”

弗洛噎了一下。想说那是不合规矩的，但是有什么小心思阻止他说话。

“……那是另外的价钱。”

最后，他干巴巴的说。然后被衬衫夹打了大腿。

“可以可以可以。”

米开来敷衍道，继续翻着袋子。

润滑液，几款不同类型的安全套，一小袋蜡烛，健康证明，消肿的药膏，眼罩，阴茎环，项圈和……肛塞吗，这个是？

米开来抬头打算问一下弗洛，却在看到弗洛脱长筒袜时哽住了。发出一声奇怪的呜咽。

“……看来您喜欢这个，那我就留下好了。”

弗洛停止脱掉紧紧的勒在他大腿上的袜子的动作。

他全身赤裸着，只留着袜子和耳环。粉嫩的乳尖因为寒冷而挺立着，阴茎柔软的垂在腿间。

他转过身，给米开来看自己的圆润的臀，和柔软的腰。以证明自己说的话不是假的。

米开来愣愣的看着他。

“你真漂亮，简直像艺术品，应该被摆在私人展览馆里。”

然后他跪在地上向弗洛伸出手。

“我能亲亲你吗？”

弗洛急促的呼吸了两下，眼底发烫。

“……您可以不用请求一个婊子。”

弗洛顺从的爬到米开来身边，送上自己冰凉而柔软的嘴唇。

天哪，他亲起来感觉真好，像一大块果冻。被捂热的舌头开始灵活的挑逗起来，在米开来嘴里转圈，暗示十足的翘起舔弄着上颚。

米开来握住他的腰，踉跄着站起来，把两个人移到床上。

袋子被丢到一边。小夜灯被米开来胡乱的按在床头插板上，立刻发着幽蓝的光芒。

米开来极其温柔的吻他，在弗洛急躁的勾住他的舌头时，用柔软的唇在他的唇上轻轻磨蹭，手指揉过弗洛的身体。

像情人。不是金钱交易，是泡在蜂蜜水一样感情的情人。

弗洛急躁的扯开他的衬衫，又一把拉下牛仔裤拉链。在暴露柔软的情绪之前，把头埋在米开来下腹，把阴茎吞到喉咙里去，让眼泪用不适应而不是其他理由流出来。

米开来摸着他的头发，发出柔软的叹息声。

弗洛引导米开来的手揉弄自己的胸肉——那里的皮肤滑嫩又柔软，像个发育期的女孩子。之前有客人夸过他，那么米开来也一定会喜欢。

但是系着方巾的手只是轻按了两下就滑到他的后背，捏住他的后颈。

“好了，弗洛，够了，抬头，让我看看你。”

喘息中带着商量和撒娇的调子。

可是弗洛的眼泪还没流完，他缓慢长合的面具还裂着口子。

所以他当做没听见，屏住呼吸，更深的吞咽着，咽喉部的肌肉挤压着龟头，带来强烈的刺激。

米开来捏住他的后颈，用力把弗洛拉起来。泪水和口水弄脏了弗洛的脸，而且透明的泪滴源源不断的从眼眶滑落。

您真大，噎的我流泪。

我很久没遇到您这样的客人，长的好看还这么持久。

您是想现在就艹我吗？我来之前准备好了，但是可能还是容纳不下您的尺寸。

随便说得点什么，求求了。就，别让他发现，别让他发现。

弗洛哑着嗓子。

“……对不起，对不起，对不起……扫了您的兴。您还想做全套吗？我可以一直给您口出来，或者您不想做了，玩点其他的也可以……我都可以，我……”

但是米开来吻他。轻缓的用舌尖描绘他的唇，他的眼睛，他的鼻梁。

直到弗洛不再发抖着哭泣，直到伪装完全回到弗洛身上。

“伤了喉咙的话，叫床就不好听了。”

米开来扶住弗洛的腰，没去追究哭泣的事。

弗洛收敛心思，专心用臀缝磨蹭米开来硬挺的阴茎。

米开来见他进了状态，无所事事的腾出一只手去勾弗洛的袜子。松紧带在皮肤上勒出一条红痕，米开来搓弄了两下。

弗洛扶正米开来的阴茎，沉下腰，穴口一次性吞吃进半截。

谁都没想起来丢在一边的安全套。

弗洛大腿微微颤抖着，他咬着下嘴唇。控制着自己不要整个坐下去。

米开来把枕头垫在身后，坐起来咬弗洛的喉结，锁骨，乳头和肩膀。

弗洛在他吮吸自己乳尖时失去控制，把阴茎整个吞进后穴。

巨大的刺激让他发出断断续续的呻吟。

米开来握紧他的腰，小幅度的在他体内顶弄，绕着敏感点画圈。

快感让弗洛失控，他揽住米开来的脖子，头紧贴着他。

这是一个婊子不应该做的动作，那太亲密，不是金钱能买到的。

米开来让他失控，他总能做到。

弗洛双腿叉开坐在他的阴茎上，把主动权交了出去。他就轻颠着弗洛，在敏感点上画圈，让细碎绵长的快感传到弗洛大脑里。

弗洛软绵绵的叫——像他之前承诺过的一样，叫的很好听。鼻音暧昧的哼出来，颤抖的尾音像一只小钩子。

但很快，米开来不满意了，他看不到弗洛的眼睛。

于是他在弗洛右边的乳尖上留下牙印。弗洛颤抖着绞紧，把视线移向米开来。

“过来亲我一下，否则我就咬第二口。还要在你左边夹小夹子。”

米开来龇牙。

弗洛只好再次献上自己的嘴唇和舌头。他的阴茎硬的流水，随着顶弄一点一点的戳在米开来小腹上。

米开来捉住它，用了一点力气。同时停止晃腰。

弗洛被抽插的敏感的内里小幅度痉挛着，阴茎在米开来手里一抖一抖的发疼。弗洛缓了一口气，为了保持平衡把手按在米开来胸口。

米开来抬起眼睛望着他。

他的眼睛在小夜灯下发着光——也可能是眼泪。耳环咬在肉感十足的耳垂上，像是孩子为了强行证明自己长大倔强的忍痛，让钢针穿透自己的耳垂。

弗洛感觉他完全暴露了，就像他进门一层一层脱掉的衣服。在米开来的注视下，他不可能偷藏起任何秘密。

米开来笑了一下。

“别紧张，我想聊聊天——在做爱的过程里是个恶习，因为这个我被不止一个女孩子甩过，但是你不会甩我，是不是弗洛？”

当然，你交了钱的，我答应你玩什么都可以。

“唔，你要这么说也可以，但是我有点伤心……别咬那么紧——你说这句话的时候在想什么啊？放松，你里面太舒服了，我都想不起来我要说什么——别咬这么紧，你是故意的吗，小坏蛋弗洛？”

米开来没有松开握着他阴茎的手，用另一只手去揉弗洛的腰窝。

弗洛软下来，长时间保持跪姿让他的大腿根发抖，腰上还传来一阵阵的酸意，他不敢再收紧后穴作怪。

米开来缓慢的撸动着他的阴茎，在他带着耳环的耳朵旁吹气。

“你一直都这么敏感吗？”

……我是装的。

“那真不容易。”

米开来捏住弗洛的腰，把他完全按在自己腿上。弗洛猝不及防被捅进更深的地方，阴茎抖动着要射出来。

被米开来无情的掐住。

等弗洛从眩晕中回神，米开来开始小幅度的揉捏他的龟头。

弗洛后穴流下粘稠的肠液，干高潮的刺激让弗洛更用力吸裹米开来。

“你之前说，老师。你在学声乐吗？啊——你的屁股又在咬我，真的这么舒服吗弗洛？”

米开来装模作样的抱怨起来。

弗洛这才意识到这是一场过于严酷的审讯。他的身体在米开来手下是个诚实的孩子，他不会因为弗洛的伪装而颤抖，他属于米开来，米开来问他什么他都会回答。

弗洛害怕起来，他要停止这场审讯，挣扎着想要起身。

但是米开来只是用力捏了一把他的龟头就让他又跌回到原味，并且更剧烈的哆嗦。

“求您，你不能——你不能这样对我……”

弗洛流下眼泪，绝望和快感冲击着他。

“你一句真话都不对我说，我又撬不开你的嘴——好在你的身体这么诚实，我只能通过这种卑劣甜美的手段听听你对我真实的看法。我也不愿意，这对我也是折磨，毕竟你这么可爱，我估计再问上两三个问题我就克制不住自己，把你按在床上，咬肿你的乳尖，把你插的尖叫着射出来。”

米开来舔舔嘴唇，似乎下一秒就想实施这个做法。

“可是你瞧，我有一肚子问题。估计要多做几次——我们要不要打赌我最终能得到多少个你真心的回答——啊，你又在吸我。我有点忍不住了。”

米开来嘟嘟囔囔，把弗洛按倒在拍软的枕头上。整根阴茎抽出来再用力顶回去，快速的抚慰弗洛阴茎。

可怜的弗洛被插的哀叫连连，职业素养被丢在脑后，诱人的叫声被可怜兮兮的祈求取代。

米开来还是不满足，他对着弗洛的喉结又吸又咬，吮出一个又一个鲜红的印子。

弗洛被累积到决堤的快感刺激，绷直了腰线射出来。米开来被他软滑的内里裹紧，在他肩膀上磨牙，也射出来。

被填充的感觉让弗洛难耐的在枕头上蹭了蹭脑袋。

“很难受吗？对不起对不起对不起。我记得你带了安全套过来……”

米开来下床把袋子倒在床上，坐在弗洛腿上挑起来。

“我家里没预备这些…….啊，你一会儿想用有凸起的还是螺旋的？”

米开来很苦恼的样子。

“要不都试一下吧，嗯？弗洛。”

“您不能……您为什么要知道这些？”

为了嘲笑我吗？嘲笑我痴心妄想。

弗洛发着抖，似乎是因为寒冷。

米开来丢下套子，用被子把弗洛裹得像只蚕宝宝又掀起一角，把手指探进去引导精液流出来。

米开来盯着弗洛，棕色的眼球撞在一起。

“我要是现在开始爱你，我需要一些信息。”

米开来语调很轻松，像是在说什么笑话。

探进体内的手指不安分的勾起，搅动着粘稠的精液和肠液。

“我需要知道你喜欢吃什么菜。”

手指带出液体，在被子上随意乱蹭，然后又探进去。

“我需要知道你喜欢什么颜色的床单。”

两根手指模仿剪刀一样分开扩张着后穴——其实根本用不到，弗洛已经很松软了。

“我需要知道有关你想让我知道的一半，日后再慢慢探索你还不愿意告诉我的另一半。”

清理完了，米开来的手指没理由留在弗洛身体里。他颇有些遗憾的抬头，惊讶的发现弗洛在哭。

“你怎么又哭？难道你内心里是个小女孩吗？那也不错。以后留长头发的话我可以给你编起来。”

米开来凑上去呼噜他，亲他红红的鼻子。

弗洛哭的停不下来，胸脯剧烈的起伏，压抑着的哭声随着米开来抱住他的动作渐渐大了起来。

完蛋。他不会嫌弃我刚才技术太差吧。

米开来忐忑。

弗洛在他怀里抽抽搭搭。哭的打起嗝。

米开来几乎要逼着自己哼童谣哄孩子了——虽然这个“孩子”刚刚和他做完一次爱，屁股里可能还残留着一点精液。

“不，不能这，样……我，我不够好，我不够好，我，我不够好……”

弗洛缩在米开来怀里，却尽量不去触碰他。

米开来把他从被子里哄出来。

“你哪里不好？”

我……我不会唱歌。

“可是你在学习呀，你也很喜欢，以后我会陪你慢慢练习。”

我……我很笨，什么都做不好。

“我可没觉得……再说我什么都会做，你可以窝在沙发上休息。”

……甚至都不是一个合格的婊子。

“啊，你果然在担心这个……”

米开来亲他，把他的手捧在自己眼前。

“我也很生气，我在吃醋。所以你必须答应和我在一起。”

米开来转着眼睛。

“不过偶尔我们可以来一次角色扮演。你可以穿低腰裤和露胸的衣服吗？”

弗洛红着眼睛看他，仿佛米开来突然学会了外星语言。

“……可是，可是，可是……”

米开来打断他。

“没有可是，看看你找的借口，弗洛。你也挑不出自己的毛病。至于你的职业问题，我不在乎。我只在乎你不是很喜欢这个，你讨厌这个，你想逃离这个。我会帮你，无论你缺什么东西，钱？被人威胁？或者是爱？我都能给你，但是你得留在我身边，留在我能爱你的范围里。好不好？”

米开来摇晃他的手，把声音放软着撒娇。胡乱的抓起阴茎环让他滑在弗洛无名指指根。

“弗洛弗洛弗洛，你只要说好，我整个人就都是你的了。你可以把我放在兜里带着四处乱走，或者把我卖掉都可以。”

“……我不会把你放在兜里，也不会把你卖掉……”

米开来笑的更开心了。

“我就知道你最爱我了。来来来亲一下。啾。好了好了好了，等我脱了裤子我们再来一次。”

米开来急吼吼的脱裤子。

弗洛坐起来慢慢的把眼泪擦掉。然后被米开来掀翻在床上，然后被按着腰顶进去。

“你哭的时候我就硬了——幸好你同意了，你要是不同意的话我要怎么办啊，又不能强上你……”

弗洛被摩擦在内壁上的阴茎刺激的一激灵。

“米开来……你……”

“是螺旋的哦。舒服吗？我知道了——你在夹我了。等一下我们可以再试一下凸点——你期待着这个吗？这么兴奋！”

米开来越说越开心，捞起弗洛的小腿搭在肩膀上，更用力的耸动着。

“你还带了其他的是吗？”

“我们能都试一下？啊——你好像很开心。亲亲弗洛。你真好。啾。”

弗洛说不出话。

但是他真的想说——不是的，米开来，不是的，这回是真的刺激过度，不是我口是心非。

但是弗洛说不出话。

 

第二天。

“我真的不知道你原来没玩过这么刺激的……弗洛，你理我一下。你不理我我很慌啊。”

“……我做了小布丁。”

“揉腰的话这个力度可以吗？”

“……我要给你上药了，弗洛。”

“对不起对不起对不起，肿的真的很严重啊……为什么看起来有点诱人，现在亲一下的话会有感觉吗？”

这个人怎么这么烦！

弗洛耳朵红透了，把手里的抱枕拍在米开来脸上。

米开来笑着闪开，领子开的大了点。正好能让人看到挂在他脖子上属于弗洛的另一只耳环。


End file.
